Pain in the BackBoarding School
by nicegurl23
Summary: Luffy and the crew are now attending boarding school. Rated for mild language.
1. Profiles and School

Hey, everybody, this is my first story so far. If you like it or dislike it, please R&R anytime you want! Thanks! (I don't own OP... but i really want to! )

Chapter 1: Profiles and School

Profile:

Monkey. D. Luffy

Age: 17

Status: Student

B-Day: May 5th

Roronoa Zoro

Age: 19

Status: College Student

B-Day: November 11th

Nami

Age: 18

Status: Student

B-Day: July 3rd

Usopp

Age: 17

Status: Student

B-Day: April 1st

Sanji

Age: 19

Status: College Student

B-Day: March 2nd

Tony Tony Chopper

Age: 15

Status: Doctor

B-Day: December 14th

Nico Robin

Age: 28

Status: History Teacher

B-Day: February 6th

Okay, now that you know these people briefly, (except those people who already know tons about these characters) let's get on with the story, shall we?

Now, this is situated in a small town. The town's name is still unknown, ('cause I really haven't thought of it yet). In that small town was a boarding school. And THAT is where these people are going to live in.

Luffy yawned and rubbed his eyes, another day of school has just begun. He ruffled his hair and dragged his feet towards the bathroom. Usopp, who was sharing the same room as he was, was already up and in his uniform. "C'mon, Luffy!" Usopp yelled, "We're going to be late!" and he started grabbing his books from the table and shoved them into his school bag. Luffy pulled on his uniform and put on his straw hat, he always wore it no matter how much the teachers complained that it was against the dress code. He yawned again, but this time he was much more awake.

Lifting weights like he usually does, Zoro had been awake at the crack of dawn. He dropped the weights on the ground, and went into the bathroom to change. He usually slept in till the last minute, but today, his roommate's snoring woke him up. His roommate, who was an innocent boy that Zoro didn't even know, probably snored the loudest in school. The boy was almost never in the room whenever Zoro was, or else he might just get caught by Zoro and yelled at for being so messy. Even though the boy was a few months older than Zoro, he was absolutely terrified of Zoro.

Sanji and Nami were already down in the dining hall gulping down the school's nasty food. "Ugh!" Sanji spat, "this is the worst THING I've ever ate! This isn't even food! It's called CRAP!" but seeing that Nami wasn't complaining, he shut his mouth and started to eat again.

Robin, the history teacher, was at the teachers table sipping her coffee. The other teachers were reading newspapers and talking about their classes later. Even though most of them don't talk to her, Robin preferred to be left alone. She checked her watch... 15 minutes left...

How was that? Not to be egoistic or anything, but I thought it was quite good.

R&R, people, the most reviews, the more I'll write!


	2. Classes and Punishiments

Chapter 2: Classes and Punishments

RIIIIING... so the bell rang, and there was a rush for the door to get to class. Sanji picked up his bag, swung it over his shoulder and helped Nami out of her chair. He glanced at the empty seats around him, "Hey... aren't Luffy and the others supposed to be here by now?" Nami smoothed her skirt and looked around at the students that were rushing past her. "I guess they slept in," she said simply, and picked up her bag. They usually walked as a group to class, but since the others didn't arrive they'd better just go to class on their own.

Zoro pushed his way through the hallway, ignoring the people who went "HEY!" or "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Just as he was about to enter the dining hall, he saw Sanji and Nami already leaving for class. Zoro ran over and put his hand on Sanji's shoulder and growled, "Couldn't wait for us, eh, blondie?" Sanji turned around and glared at him and pushed off Zoro's hand. "Oh sure! We waited! We waited for--" he checked his watch, " fifteen minutes! None of you showed up! And don't call me blondie, moss-head!" "Why, I oughta--" "STOPPIT!" Nami yelled," God, you two are acting like kids! If you don't stop bickering now, we're all going to be late! We don't have time to wait for Luffy and Usopp so I command you two to go to class right now!" Although Nami was younger than the two older guys, she had a knack for controlling them when the went 'out-of-order'.

Mr. Blooter was the HOD (Head Of Department) of English. Sadly for Luffy and Usopp, their first class was with him. Why was it so sad? Because Mr. Blooter had a nasty habit of picking his nose... what's worse is, he flicks the 'stuff' on the students, so most of the students call him Mr. Booger instead. That's why most students choose to sit in the back instead of in the front. "Attendance!" he yelled and started calling out the names,"...Luffy?... Usopp?" There was a deafening silence throughout the classroom. "Where is Luffy? Usopp?" Mr. Blooter demanded.

As some of you know, most classes always have a snotty brat in there somewhere. In this case, there are two. Twins. Identical twins. Bongo and Dingo, the school's richest and snottiest students.

"I think they slept in!" Dingo piped up. "Or maybe they were thrown in jail last night," Bongo suggested. Mr. Blooter, the nose picker, favoured these two spoiled brats as if they were gold, so always listened to whatever they said. "We did not!" came two voices outside the door. Mr. B hollered, "GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW, BOYS!" the door slowly creaked open and in came Luffy and Usopp. "Now, what is your excuse this time?" Mr. B smiled dangerously at the two. "Well, as you can see," Usopp cleared his throat, "Ms. Nico asked us to do her a favour, but we said that we were almost late for class and couldn't afford to go to detention again!" Mr. B was quiet for a while, and then said, "and?" "Don't rush me!" Usopp nearly smiled, he was obviously thinking of an excuse as he went along, "but she insisted that we should help her, so we went to the lab and helped her clean the worm guts off the razors!" Mr. B was very squeamish after Usopp had finished his excuse. He said, "I don't care what's the reason, you're late for class and you're in for detention!"

"If it weren't for those Ding-Dong twins, we would've got away with it!" Usopp muttered as they got shoved into the detention hall. Luffy was laughing his head off. It was either because the discipline master fell down flat on his face when he slipped on a patch of water, or it was because Usopp bonked his head on the door in class.

Usopp and Luffy were given lines to write. Usopp had to write ' I will never be late for class and never give stupid excuses again'. Luffy was given the same thing but unlike Usopp, he scribbled all over his paper and drew a couple of... squids. The discipline master gave Luffy another sheet of paper... and another... and another... until the sixth paper he finally gave up and told Luffy to sit down and keep quiet.

"HEY!" Usopp and the discipline master jumped a foot high. "LOOK, USOPP! A MOUSE!" Luffy yelled. Everyone in the detention hall looked around wearily, obviously, Luffy had distracted them. "I'm gonna call him Moose! Mouse and Moose? Get it?" Luffy burst into hysterics and started pounding on the table. Usopp's mouth twitched when he saw the look on the discipline masters face.

Yeah! I'm done my second chapter! Wahoo! R&R pleaz!


End file.
